


Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I have one red camellia too? …It’s… for Yuuta-kun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/gifts).



It was teacher’s day. It was teacher’s day and Yuuta agreed to go with Shun to buy some flowers for Kaori-sensei. He didn’t mind. Shun’s sister was nice and gave them candy sometimes, and Yuuki’s with Kaname back at school. He had nothing to worry about. 

Except maybe that Yuuki and Kaname would destroy some part of the playground with their scuffling. 

But he wasn’t going to worry about that. 

A preschooler has enough worries already without twin brothers and their not-crush arguing all day. And it was too nice of a morning to fuss around. They came early to school for once, and Shun - hands on pink-tinted cheeks and all - decided it was a good time to remember that he forgot to buy flowers for Kaori-sensei. With a good fifteen minutes left before the bell rings, Shun’s sister agreed to take a short trip to the flower shop. Yuuta happily offered to tag along. He never had many chances to take morning walks, so he wasn’t going to pass out on that. 

Well that and the possibility that Shun’s sister may buy them sweets along the way too. 

His hand holding Shun’s fidgeting one, Yuuta looked around with mild amusement, only half listening to the happy chatters between the shop clerk and Shun’s sister. Something about flower meanings. Girl talk. 

“U-um!”

Yuuta turned towards Shun, and found the boy looking just like how he expected him to look. It was the exact same thing every time: a shy blush that came with that little attention-getting noise. 

“Can I have a bouquet of bluebells please?” 

“Bluebells, huh?” The clerk mused. “In flower language, they mean that you want to thank the person you want to give them to. It’s a very good choice to give to your teacher!” 

“Uh… and…” Shun was fidgeting again; his hands clasping tighter around Yuuta’s as he bounced on his toes.

After what seemed to be a whole hour of “ums” and “I think…” and just the usual  _things Shun does_ , Yuuta felt a difference in Shun’s grip. No longer jittery or unsure, but filled with strong determination. Whatever Shun’s asking for must’ve bothered him a lot, he doesn’t show this side of him often. Yuuta could only recall one time he saw Shun like this - that time with the tulips last winter. 

“Can I have one red camellia too? …It’s… for Yuuta-kun.”

Yuuta felt like there’s a bubble inside him or something, because he actually caught that part of the older girl’s conversation.It was his turn to fidget now - Yuuta hardly ever fidgets - because how else was he supposed to react? Especially when Shun was being…  _Shun._

“Ah, but that means that you love Yuuta-kun, Shun. Not in the way you know either…” Shun’s sister sounded hesitant, as if she didn’t know what to say or how to say that no, dear,  _it’s not right._ Grown-ups are silly, preschoolers understand different kinds of love.

But Yuuta doubt Shun does. 

Really,  _in love._

Silly, silly, naive Shun. 


End file.
